


Sure Risk

by C31PO (SirenAlpha)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAlpha/pseuds/C31PO
Summary: Sid knew Claude would be angry at the loss, a little at Sid, but mostly at himself and his team. They'd talked before the playoffs, and Sid wasn't going to go back on their agreement because Claude was a little angry.





	Sure Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no horse in this race (because the Habs suck at their jobs, anyways), so I'm just here for Cheesby. Nobody else was doing it, but this is all I have time for at the moment so have a little one shot post game 3. I just have a lot of curiosity about how an established relationship would happen for the two of them in their first series against each other since 2012.

Sidney waits by Claude’s car for him to come out of the arena. They’d talked about not seeing each other during playoffs, but they’re nothing if not risk takers. So he isn’t offended when Claude walks into the parking lot, spots him, and immediately looks away again.

“Don’t talk to me,” Claude warns him when he gets to the car and unlocks it.

“Why not?” Sid asks as he gets into the passenger seat.

“Because I’m mad at you.”

“How mad?”

“I’m filled with an incandescent fury,” he says as he starts up the car.

“Sorry to hear you’re filled with the rage of a thousand light bulbs.”

“That’s-,” he stops, literally trying so hard not to crack at Sid’s bad joke that he can’t speak or even breathe. He shoots Sid a glare.

“Fuck you,” he says and releases his breath.

“Who taught you incandescent?” Sid asks, more interested in breaking Claude’s anger than responding to the insult. “That’s a fancy word.”

“Nobody did. It’s in fucking French, too, you Anglo.”

“Oh, does it mean the same thing in French?”

“Yes,” he spits out. “Or else I wouldn’t have used it.”

“So when we get home-,” he starts, but Claude jabs at power button to the sound system, turning on the radio and cutting him off. Sid lets him win that round since he did win the game. He just watches as Claude drives and calms down.

After parking, Claude glares at him as he turns off the radio, daring Sid to talk. Sid tilts his head and gives him a flat look for acting so childishly. Claude ignores it and gets out of the car. Sid dutifully and silently follows him up to his condo. He makes his move after shutting the condo’s door behind them and Claude’s putting the car keys into the key basket.

Sid steps up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist, and asks, “We have a lot more time than we normally do after games, are you sure you want to spend it mad at me?”

“Yes,” Claude says automatically, but Sid can feel him relaxing in his arms and leaning back against him. Then Claude quietly admits. “No.”

Sid smiles and wraps his arms more securely around him. He tucks his head against his neck and shoulder, just wanting wanting to hold Claude and take in his smell. He’d found it weird early in their relationship that he just wanted to smell Claude whenever they were able to be together. Then he’d decided that must be why girlfriends steal their boyfriends’ clothes and your own pillow is always better than a hotel pillow no matter how fancy the hotel. 

“Are you smelling me again?” Claude asks, and Sid can hear the humor in his voice.

Sid nuzzles against his neck. “Don’t judge me. You totally do it, too.”

Claude doesn’t deny it, instead trying to turn in Sid’s arms to kiss him. Sid loosens his grip just enough for him to turn and kisses him.

“Wanna just order in for dinner?” Claude asks. “Get into comfy clothes and relax?”

“Yeah,” Sid says with a wistful sigh. It’s especially great because his comfy clothes are at the hotel so he’ll be borrowing Claude’s.

“Okay,” Claude says, smiling. He reaches out for Sid’s lapels, like he can’t help but touch him, and brushes his thumb over the material. Sid also happens to know that Claude likes how he looks in his suits. Claude runs his hands up his chest to his shoulders then lifts a hand to run his fingers feather-light along Sid’s jaw and beard. “You’re lucky your beard keeps getting better each year.”

Sid chuckles then turns his head to kiss his fingertips. “Don’t worry, I know who has the better beard in this relationship.”

“Good,” Claude says and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't answer all the questions I have about the circumstances, but this satisfies my cheesby needs for the moment. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
